


Basically Perfect

by supergrover24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/pseuds/supergrover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summer day by the pond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basically Perfect

 

It wasn't the ocean, or even a sea somewhere. It was just some puny little pond on the edge of the wood. In fact, the pond was barely worth the seemingly endless hike it took to get there—the sun only hit the spot from mid-morning to mid-afternoon.

 

But it was far enough from the Potter's summer cottage that James' mum and dad wouldn't wander down to check up on them. The house elf who took care of the place—who Kreacher should really take obedience lessons from—popped in with food every day at half-noon. The puny little pond was basically deserted. 

 

Basically perfect, really.

 

Sirius rolled his head to the right and studied the boy next to him. Messy black hair, sun-dried and windswept, shaded the face pointed toward him. Arms that were finally showing the muscles he tried so hard to develop were supporting Jamie's head. And the long line of his back, interrupted only by the cut-offs that came back on after their dip in the pond, shone with sweat.

 

Yeah. Basically perfect, but not quite.

 

"Your face is all red, Sirius. Getting burnt?"

 

Grunting in response, Sirius felt his face heat even more and rolled to his stomach, burying his head in his arms. A deserted pond was a Good Thing. He liked the rest of the gang, but it was nice having Jamie to himself for a while.

 

Sirius shifted, staring back at James for a bit before he had to close his eyes against Jamie's smirk.

 

"How much longer 'til we go back? 22, 23 days, right, mate?"

 

"I dunno." Sirius didn't open his eyes when he answered. Best to pretend he was tired. "Why?"

 

Then he felt a foot trailing along his calf before it settled; ankles and feet of two boys tangling together in the grass. 

 

"Just checking, tha's'all. 'S a good summer. Don't want it to end yet."

 

Sirius opened his eyes and met Jamie's smile with a grin of his own. 

 

Maybe this was perfect. Really.

 


End file.
